Sea Princess Who?
by BarrelRacer800
Summary: As Percy,Annabeth,Jason,Piper,Leo,Hazel and Frank and on there way to find the Doors of Death they find a girl named Drew. Drew is the Secret girlfriend of Nico.Some parts in this story will might give away things that happened in MoA. Drew had had some bad times with Romans, what will happen when she has to be friends with them? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1- I know about you

**This is my first real story on here. Tell me if you like it. Thanks **

Percy Jackson and the 6 others of the Prophecy snuck up and hid behind a wall and watched a tall man pace back and forth waving a sword around in the air like he was trying to attack flies. There was a girl maybe 13 tied down to a chair. She had sun bleached blonde hair. Blood trickled down her face. Two Cyclopes stood behind her to make sure she didn't try anything. Laying on the ground at the girls feet was a backpack, and a belt that had knives attached to it.

"You have information I need young half-blood," the man spoke, "and I will get it from you one way or another." She looked up into the man's face. Her kelp (Sea weed) colored eyes full of anger and fear. "Go to Hades," she yelled at him. The man struck her across the face with the bud of his sword. "The ghost king would like that wouldn't he?" Percy and Annabeth looked at Each other. "Nico," Annabeth whispered. Hazel looked puzzled, "My Nico". Percy and Annabeth did not respond.

"You know," the man continued, "you should have listened to your little boyfriend, young sea princess." The 6 demi-gods looked at Percy, Percy's mouth hung open. "Listen Blake," the girl spoke, "you have no idea who you are messing with." Percy was impressed by her bravery. "Oh, I don't?" Blake asked, "I know you are the daughter of Poseidon, girlfriend of Nico di Angelo, and the key to find Perseus Jackson."

"You are so wrong." She spoke with tone that Annabeth had heard come from Percy so many times. " I am Drew Springs, Daughter of Poseidon, Princess of the Ocean, the only knife throwing demi-god to ever walk on this earth. I have molded water to do whatever I want. Know who are you?" Blake turned toward her, "I am Blake, Son of Gaea and Zeus, I am immortal, I am a sword master and leader of Gaea's Army."

"I forgot something," Drew remembered, "I am also going to be the first to kill you." Blake ran his hand under her chin. "If I was you I would listen to me, everything you do will just bring more harm to young Nico, Gaea has agreed it release Nico under certain circumstances. You do exactly as I say." Drew spat in his face. Percy hated seeing this, this girl was his sister. He started to stand up but Jason pulled him back down, "we need to think of a way to get her out of there, before we go running in." Percy new he was right, "I know what we need to do," Annabeth announced, "Percy you are who they want to you keep them looking at you as we sneak around and attack from behind."

"Thanks babe," Percy said looking at Annabeth, "so what you are saying is go get myself killed." Percy new what she meant, but he just liked driving her crazy. He smiled at her them took out his sword. The rest followed his lead and he stepped out into the open.

**Sorry it's short. If you like it leave a commit and I will continue **


	2. Chapter 2- I will make it out!

** Sorry it took me so long to get another out. I have had school, 4-H, and my horse, excuses, excuses I know. Well I finally continued sorry again love all ya'll, thanks for waiting.**

* * *

As Percy stepped out into the open, his friends snuck around the corner and disappeared behind a wall. The Cyclopes at Drew's left saw him first. "Um boss," he announced. He was staring at Percy, Drew followed his gaze and forced herself do act like nobody was there.

"What do you want Tim," Blake yelled turning his attention off of Drew and onto Tim. "Can't you see I am busy?"

"I think he can tell you are busy," Percy spoke up, "he can tell you are busy trying to get information out of someone that doesn't know anything." Blake turned on his heal, "Perseus Jackson."

"Do I know you?" Percy asked trying to buy time for his friends to get to Drew.

"Percy Jackson," Blake repeated, "I have wanted to meet you for a very long time. Please tell me all about yourself."

"Well," Percy started, "I was born in New York, New York in 1993."

"I didn't mean the beginning, I heard you were a kelp head but I didn't believe it." Percy looked offended, "who you calling kelp head?" Percy saw out of the corner Leo and Jason sneaking up behind the two Cyclopes. Jason had his golden sword ready to attack. Leo had taken out two, five pound sledge hammers and set them ablaze. Frank was in the middle of them he had turned into an eagle and was perched on Hazel arm. Piper was about two feet behind Jason dagger in hand. Annabeth was nowhere to be seen.

"Nice to meet you." Annabeth came up and stood next to Percy, when she knew the rest were in position. "Who is this," Blake asked with a smirk on his face, "your little girl friend?"

"Yes," Percy answered. Blake started laughing so hard he doubled over. "What a hoot, Percy Jackson, Kelp Boy has a girlfriend. Tell me girl what is wrong with you?" Annabeth straightened up, got ready to scream at him, but before she could Percy put his hand over his mouth. "You know what I find is funny?" Percy asked, "That you think you have the bigger advantage here."

"And you think you do?" Blake asked, "One signal from me and your little sister here dies."

"I see," Percy said, he made eye contact with Jason and nodded, Jason nodded back, he held out his hand and counted down from five, four, three, two, one, and with that they charged. Percy and Annabeth went after Blake, with a clang of swords. Jason and Piper went after the Cyclops on Drew's left and Frank and Hazel to the one on her right.

"Someone gets me out of here," Drew yelled at them. Leo was by her side in seconds, "don't worry hotty, the beast Leo is at your survives."

"Great know hurry up," she screamed.

"Wow this is going to be easy," he set his set his hand on the lock and it melted into a bubbly liquid. "I half to admit," Drew said looking at him in awe. Then she grabbed her knife belt and hooked it around her waist. Then tied her dagger to her arm. She looked around both Cyclopes where piles of dust, but the battle with Blake was still going on. She strolled over to the fight Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, and Frank all sat on the ground and were watching the fight. Annabeth stood of to the side ready to charge in if needed.

"Stand Down," Drew yelled with such authority that both lowered their swords and looked at her, "Blake, me and you, one on one. I want payback."

"Well come n' get it them," Blake taunted.

"But," Percy started, but Annabeth walks up and crabs his arm and pulls him back to the rest of the group.

Drew throws a knife and Blake roles to the side. "Come on girly, you can do better than that." He slashes at her. She launches herself off of one foot into the air, gliding over his sword. The tip of her hair of cut off. She landed on the same foot spun around to face her opponent again. She had a knife in each hand; one lifted over her head in a throwing position the other across her chest to block herself from any attack. "You little brad, "Blake scream, "You should die." and with that he attacked her slashing and dogged them all, she threw knifes, one after another.

After about six minutes of fighting, she reached down and to grab but there was none. "Know young demi-god you will die."

"I don't think so," Drew replied. She took something and out of her pocket. "A seashell," Percy whispered to his friends. They just looked at him like he was crazy. Drew looked at the sea shell for a second then looked up at Blake, "Say goodbye to the world, my friend," and with that she chucked it at the ground. Salt water spouted from the ground. "Awesome," Leo said grinning from ear to ear.

She held out her hand looking like she was holding an invisible pole. The water molded in her hand, forming a six foot water trident. An evil smile broke onto her face. The trident hardened into ice. Before Blake could react, the trident hit his neck and slammed him back into a concrete wall. The building began to shake. Annabeth was the first to speak, "Come on guys we need to get out of here before the building goes down." Drew grabbed her bag of the ground and fled with the rest through the halls towards the door and kept running till she could see a huge ship over the horizon.

* * *

** Hope you guys liked it, if you did please leave a comment. What comes next can you guess what? Leave a review off what you think will possibly happen as this story unfolds. Once again I love you all and hope that you enjoyed. 3 **


	3. Chapter 3-Die on this Quest

**Here is the next chapter, hope you like it. you will find out more about Drew's past **

**Chapter 3: Die on this Quest **

* * *

Drew stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the ship. "Wow", she blurted.

"So I see you like my ship," Leo said stopping next to her. "Is she awesome or not?" Drew didn't answer; she started walking slowly toward the massive ship. She had never seen anything like it before. I wooden boarding plank slid down to the ground. Jason rapped his arm around Piper and shot upward onto the ship. The rest of them walked up the plank. At the top Drew looked around in awe.

"Drew", Annabeth asked, "will you come with us for a minute?" Drew didn't respond right away, "What? O, of course." Drew had not noticed that everyone had disappeared, maybe below deck.

Drew followed Annabeth down two stair ways and ended up in a small living area. They were a small kitchen, a couple couches and a dining table. Frank and Hazel sat at the table talking to each other. Percy, Jason, Leo, and Piper were sitting on the couches watching a huge screen showing a strawberry field. There was Satyrs playing weed pipes and kids running threw them making them grow.

Two boys with curly brown and bright blue eyes ran through the field, they were being chased by a girl with lime green hair. "Stoll" she yell, "you will pay for this." Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, and Leo started laughing, Percy laughed so hard he fell off the couch.

"Is that where you guys come from?" Drew asked, watching the screen smiling. "Is that the camp Nico wanted to take me to?" tears tried to form in her eyes when she said Nico's name.

"That's where some of us come from," Piper answered her, "Camp half blood."

"Nico tried to get me to go there," Drew started. Frank and Hazel stopped talking, and looked at her. "He told me," she continued choking back tears, "he told me I would be safe there."

_**Flashback**_

"_Please Drew go there," Nico Pleaded, "at least while I am going on this trip."_

"_Why should I?" Drew fought back, "You won't even tell me where you are going." Drew turned her back to Nico. _

"_Drew, I half to do this alone, I am going down to the underworld, I can't take you there." Drew turned back to face him. _

"_Nico I don't want to lose you." Tears formed in her eyes and Nico took her hand. _

"_You will not lose me." He tried to comfort her, "I promise. O I forgot." He took something out of his pocket and held it up so she could see it. It was a skull locket necklace. She turned around and he locked it around her neck. She opened it and there was a picture of them at the beach the night they started going out. He was kissing her cheek and she was smiling. _

_She turned around and looked Nico in the eyes and she lost it, she could not hold back the tears anymore. He wiped a tear away from her cheek then leaned down and kissed her, she kissed his back. After a minute she pulled away and hugged him. She didn't want to let go, not ever. Sure he smelled like death, but that had never seemed to bother her. _

"_I have to do this," he told her; "If I don't come back." he started. _

"_Don't say that," she yelled at him, her voice filled with grief. _

"_Anyway here," he handed her a picture. _

"_Who are they?" She asked. The picture showed to teenagers, a boy and a girl in orange shirt that read "Camp Half Blood". He was giving the girl a piggyback ride, they were both smiling. The boy had Black hair and eyes the same color as hers. The girl had blonde hair much blonder then hers and stormy grey eyes that looked full of knowledge. _

"_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, if you can find them, they should help you."_

_Drew Nodded, she would not look Nico in the eyes. Nico put his hand under her chin and lifted her chin. "I love you Drew." That was the last thing Drew wanted to hear at that moment she wanted to hear, "Just kidding I would never leave you", but those words did not come out of his mouth. He kissed her one more time, and then melted into the shadows. Leaving Drew standing there alone in an alley right outside of Manhattan._

_**End of Flashback**_

"So tell us Drew," Percy asked trying (note Trying) to get her mind off of Nico, "tell us about yourself."

"I was born on the small island of Gaios, in Greece."

"You were born in Greece." Annabeth said in awe.

"Yes," Drew replied, "I swear to the gods I just said that."

"Lucky".

"I wish," Drew continued, "anyway, when I was six my mom moved us to a small town in Florida. When we got to the U.S. my mom changed. She became a drunk, I put up with it for four years, and then I couldn't take it anymore. So when I was ten I ran away. I was about ten miles past the Georgia border when I meet Katie and Ashley."

"Who," Leo asked?

"I'm getting there," Drew complained, "Katie was the daughter of Apollo she was only seven, Ashley was the daughter of Hermes and she was twelve."

"What happened to them?" Jason asked.

"Killed," when Drew spoke this, her voice cracked.

"By what?" Percy asked.

"Not by what," Drew answered, "by who." They all looked at her, their faces filled with curiosity.

"It was about a year and a half, after we started traveling together. So Katie was now eight n' a half and Ashley had just had her fourteenth birthday, I was twelve. We were traveling though San Francisco, we had just made it threw a huge storm we had no clue what it was."

"Typhon?" Percy asked looking at Annabeth.

"Drew when this was." Annabeth asked

"About ten or so months ago."

"That would be during the second titian war," Jason said. "Do you remember the date?"

"Like it was yesterday," she replied, "it was August 19th."

"That's the day after the war ended," Jason continued, "that's the day most of the romans went out into the mortal world to celebrate."

"Anyway," Drew continued. Jason was looking at her odd now, he knew what was coming." We had just turned a corner and found are self's face to face with five teenage boys. They all had on purple shirt, and swords at their side." Drew started to drift of in memory.

_**Flashback**_

"_Look who we have here boys," said the boy in the lead he had blonde hair and blue eyes. The boys looked us over and locked their eyes on are weapons. _

"_I think we have a couple of half-blood here, Octavian." _

"_I think so to," said the boy named Octavian._

"_So who are your parents Mars, Mercury, Vulcan?"_

"_Who?" Drew asked._

"_You don't know the gods?" Octavian asked. "if you are not there children who's are you?"_

"_I would like to formally introduce are self's," Ashley spoke with no fear, "I am Ashley daughter of Hermes, this is Katie, daughter of Apollo, and lastly Drew daughter of Poseidon."_

"_Greeks." Octavian said, not so friendly anymore._

"_Wait," Katie said with fright, "if you're not Greeks then you must be..."_

"_Romans," Octavian finished for her. The Romans took out there swords, and the girls got ready to defend, and with that the Romans attacked."_

_**End of Flashback **_

"They killed them," tears flooded out Drew's eyes. Annabeth tried to comfort her, but it did not really work.

"How did you make it out?" Jason asked, studying her face.

"My dad saved me. I turned into water and reappeared on a beach about half an hour away from San Francisco. About a month later Nico found me, tried to take me to your camp, but I told him I wouldn't fit in. I was scared, but was too stupid to admit it to myself. Sometimes I wonder how my life would be like if I would of let him take me to your camp."

Drew looked back up at the screen that showed the camp. "It looks like fun. I guess it does too late know."

"Drew it's never too late to camp." Piper said trying to comfort her.

"Yes it is," Drew cried, "because I am most likely going to die on this quest."

* * *

**Hope you liked it thanks**


	4. Chapter 4- Welcome 2 the Family

**Here is the next chapter off "She Princess Who?"**

**sweetiepie3311 I did it (mental high five from across the internet)**

**Thanks you guys for reading my story, I am having a lot of fun with it.**

* * *

**Recap**

"_Yes it is," Drew cried, "because I am most likely going to die on this quest."_

* * *

After that Drew walked out of the room. Nobody spoke; Annabeth was the first to move.

"Umm," she began, "I should show her to one of the extra room." Then she got up and followed Drew.

Jason put his head into his knees, "know I know why Octavian was convened Greek demi-gods were out there, he heard of this incidence. Man if I was only there those girls would still be alive."

"Jason," Piper said lifting his head to look into her eyes, "it's not your fault, that you weren't there you were most likely busy."

"Not too busy that I couldn't have helped those girls."

* * *

Annabeth found Drew on the boats deck. She was looking over the side, staring down at the ocean water hitting against the side of the boat.

"Drew," Annabeth asked, "do you want me to take you to one of are extra room?" Drew turned to her and nodded. Annabeth turned, and started to head back towards the stairs. Drew took one last look at the water then followed.

Annabeth lead her down a hallway that has ten doors. At the end of the hall Annabeth stopped and opened at door.

"Here you go Drew, I hope you like it."

Drew looked inside, I was a plain room, and there was nothing on the walls. A desk saw pushed against the wall next to the door, and a small bed was next to the back wall.

She stepped inside and sat on the bed. Annabeth walked over and handed her an iPad, "there are pictures on her, look threw them and decide what you want your room to look like, when find it, push the send button, and your room will change."

Annabeth turned and was about to walk out the door. "Annabeth wait," Drew said. She ran over and hugged Annabeth, "Thank you, thank you for everything."

"You're welcome Drew, if you ever need me I will be here." Annabeth said smiling. Annabeth pulled her away, "Drew, one this boat we are a family, we will do anything for each other, and know you are a member of our family. From now on nothing will be able to hurt you, and by any chance it does, it will have hades coming after it.

Drew smiled for the first time since Nico left. "Got it?" Annabeth asked her.

"Got it."

"Good," Annabeth left her to get settled in and went back down stairs to everyone else.

* * *

"How is she?" Percy asked Annabeth as soon as he saw her.

"A little bit better, that girl is strong from what I understand she had been through a lot in her life. Give her some time and she'll be fine."

Jason was racking his brain trying to think of the demi-gods that had killed Drew's friends. Could Octavian be one of the boys that had killed her friends, if he was then he never told Reyna or him.

"I need to go send a message to camp," Percy spoke up.

"I'll come with you," Jason told him. Percy nodded and Jason followed him out of the room.

It was dinner time at camp, when an iris message appeared at the dining pillion.

Will Solace, head councilor of Apollo's cabin was the first to see them. "PERCY" he yelled. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy, he pointed, and they all turned to see a waving Percy and an upset looking Jason. "Yell thanks Will; I guess I am chopped liver." Then he started to smile.

"Percy," Chiron said, "O, thank the gods you're okay."

"Hi everyone," Percy said with a hug smile, then he remembered why he called and his smile faded. "Chiron we need to tell you something."

"Then go on my boy."

"I'm going to just come right out in say it…"

"He has a sister," Jason said.

Percy punched him in the shoulder, "I wanted to tell them."

"You have a sister?" Chiron said, but it came out as more of a question then a statement.

"Her name is Drew," Percy started.

"That's my name." a girl at Aphrodite's table shouted out.

"Anyway," he continued, "her name is Drew, and she is thirteen. We found her about two hours ago, and Chiron she know about camp."

Chiron looked puzzled. "How did she know about camp and why didn't she come?" he asked.

"She knew," Jason answered, "because she is Nico's girlfriend." Behind Chiron mouths dropped.

"She's Nico girlfriend, like son of Hades, that Nico?" Skylar asked, (Skylar belongs to SkylarRocaineDuaghterofHerme s) She was the head councilor of Hermes cabin.

"Yes that Nico." Percy answered.

"Is that her?" Travis asked.

Percy and Jason turned around and there she was watching them.

"Drew," Percy said shocked that he did not hear her come up.

"Sorry," she said, "I'll just go."

"No don't," Percy said.

"That's your sister," Connor Stoll yelled, "She's HOT." Then he turned really red. "Did I say that out loud?" everyone started laughing.

"Well thank you," Drew said while she curtsied with a smile on her face.

"So your Poseidon's daughter?" Chiron asked her.

"I sure am."

"Tell me girl where have you been?"

She gave them the shortened version of what she told the rest of the earlier. That she was born in Greece, (when she told them that mouths dropped), that she ran way when she was ten, how she found Katie and Ashley and how they were killed by romans, (that got the Greek half-bloods mad, mostly the Apollo and Hermes cabins) and how Nico found her.

When she was done she took in a deep breath, she could feel the tears coming back.

"You have been through a lot for a thirteen year old." Chiron told her, "The good news is that you are not alone anymore."

"I was not alone when I was with Katie and Ashley or since Nico found me." She snapped at him, then turned and ran back to the room they game her.

"I'm sorry Chiron," Percy told him, "she has been though a lot today. When we found her she had been captured by a guy named Blake, apparently Blake is Gaea's son. He was beating her, trying to get information out of her that she didn't have."

When Percy told Chiron that, he nodded, "it's okay, she just needs people right know."

"What made them think she had information?" Skylar asked.

"She had a picture of Annabeth and me, in her pocket, Nico gave it to her in case something happened to him."

"Did something happen to Nico?" she asked.

"Gaea has captured him, he is some ware in Rome, and he only has a little over a day left."

Some of the campers gasped, "You guys need to save him," Connor and Travis said at the same time. "He has helped us on many of our pranks." Connor said.

"Yah, he is our pranking buddy," Travis confirmed.

"I will not let him die," Percy said, "After Bianca died I made a promise to myself that I would protect Nico." Percy and Jason didn't know this but Drew had come back up and was hiding listening to their conversation.

Drew stepped out, "Did Nico know this?" Percy and Jason jumped. "Well did he?" she asked again.

"No" Percy finally said after, his heart stopped pounding a mile a minute. "No he didn't."

"Thanks, for trying to protect his," She said. She walked back up and stood in-between Jason and Percy. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Chiron," she said brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Annabeth told me that you guys are a family, and that you guys would do anything for each other. Well what I am getting out is can I be a member of your family? I have not had a real family since I lived in Greece."

"Of course you can Drew," Connor said before Chiron could respond. "You can be my wife." Skylar popped on the back of the head, and made Drew laugh along with everyone else.

"Of course you can be a member of our family," Chiron said when all the laughter quieted down.

"Thanks"

"Talk to you guys later," Percy said, and then ran his hand threw the message then it disappeared. "Well," he said, "it looks like you have a new HUGE family." Hug hugged Drew, "Welcome to the family sis."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it if you did please tell me. Love ya'll and i will have another chapter up as soon as i can.**


	5. Chapter 5-I WANT YOU DEAD

** Sorry, it took me so long to update, I have just been very lazy, and you have a right to yell at me. I also desisted to skip ahead to where the Romans are about to attack camp, because I do not want to give away anything from "The Mark of Athena", Sorry. Also I am going to start doing POVs, reason why is because I tried doing this the way I have and I just got confused. So here you go hope you like it.**

* * *

Drew's POV-

Chiron, Percy, Jason, Nico, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Frank, Hazel and I all sat on horseback at the top of half-blood hill (well except Chiron because he is half horse). The Greek army about 30 feet behind us lined up ready for battle, if we weren't able to convince the Roman army not to attack.

I could see the roman army coming down the street, there we at least 200 soldiers ready for battle. I looked them over. There were 3 on horseback; I couldn't make them out though.

"Drew," Percy yelled to me, "goes tell them to prepare to right." He pointed toward our army.

I turned my horse, Coco, a brown and white painted unicorn that I had found while in Greece, and bolted down the hill. I turned him and started running back in forth of them yelling, "GET READY". I saw so many of my friends out there and was worried for them, I saw Skylar shouting orders to the Hermes cabin, Clarisse, telling her cabin not to be wimps, Will tell his cabin to make sure the wonted got cared for and a couple other things.

I stopped in front of them for a second, "listen you guys, I have fought Romans before, they are brutal, they don't care if you are a kid or an elder if you get in there way they will kill you, but I believe you guys can take them, they will not take this camp." I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Now who's with me?" I held up my sword, and a loud roar went up thought out the camp. I made eye contact with Clarisse, and she nodded, I felt like she was mentally telling me that these Romans were going to pay for what they did to my friend. I gave her a small smile, then turned Coco and darted back up the hill and took my between Nico and Leo.

Octavian's POV (**A/N: I know I'm sorry I don't like him either but I had to)**

There was the poor Greek camp; I will flatten it to the ground I told myself. As we got closer I saw 10 people on horseback waiting at the top of a hill. One of them that looked like a girl turned her horse and bolted down the hill. I could swear she looked very familiar.

"We are going to talk to them first," Reyna told me, "if they didn't uphold there side them we will attack." What was she stupid? These Greeks needed to be washed of the face of the planet.

I turned to the Romans behind me, "We will not hold back, we will kill every last one of them." I yelled, and they let up a cheer that echoed off the trees. Reyna on the other hand glared at me.

As we arrived at the bottom of the hill that was the base of this Greek camp, Reyna, Hylla and I went up and the others stayed at the bottom. We stopped 10 feet away from them.

"Jason, Percy," Reyna spoke with a cold tone in her voice, "Annabeth, did you keep your word?"

"Yes I did," the blonde on a white Pegasus next to Jackson spoke up, and then she pointed behind her, and there stood a 40 foot tall Athena Parthenon. I looked at it in awe.

Just then the girl that left earlier returned. I took a good look at her, she had blonde hair and green eyes that shown with so much anger that looked like, she could kill by just looking at you. She looked pretty in a demon kind of way. She looked do familiar I kept searching my brain while Reyna talked to them.

I kept staring at her, she was talking to the boy next to her, wait a second is that NICO, o when I get my hands on that little…. "OCTAVIAN" Reyna yelled at me, I guess she had been trying to get my attention. I turned to her.

"What," I snapped, than turned back to look at the girl. She looked at me and her face somehow got even madder.

"YOU," she yelled, "I WANT YOU DEAD."

"Drew," Percy yelled at her, "camp down."

"NO I WANT HIS HEAD ON A PLATTER."

I recognized her know. "Well, well look has grown in a year," I said with a smirk. A walked my horse up in front of her, "Miss me?"

She growled, and her horse reared, kicking his hoofs. "Drew, calm down babe." Nico told her.

"Looks like little Drew got herself a boyfriend," I said in mocking way. I could feel everyone's eyes on us in confusion.

"How do you even know her?" Reyna asked me.

"Now that is a funny story," I told her laughing.

"FUNNY STORY," Drew screamed, "HOW IS CORNERING 3 GIRL 14, 12 AND 8 WITH FOUR OF YOUR THUGS AND KILLING TWO OF THEM FUN?" she asked.

"It was you?" Nico asked me with a not so nice look on his face.

I turned a to the army and yelled, "CHARGE".

"OCTACIAN," Reyna yelled so loud I thought I would die just by the sound of her voice. I would never say this out loud but she terrifies me. I looked at her slowly and growled. "GET OGVER HERE KNOW!"

Drew's POV-

It was him; I can't believe it was him. I want him dead. Swore to myself ever since that night that one day I would kill him.

Nico grabbed my hand, "it's going to be okay." I knew he was just trying to calm me down. But after a minute I desisted to leave. Coco and I ran as fast as I could for the beach, Nico was running after me on his shadow horse. Once I hit the beach Coco slid to a stop and sand flew up every which way. I slid off of him and fell to my knees in the sand.

Nico came up next to me, and knelt down and rapped his arm around me. "Listen Drew, Octavian will get his punishment."

"That is if they don't attack camp." I said leaning deeper into his chest.

He durned me so that I would haft to look him in the face. "It is going to be okay. I won't let anyone hurt you, I swear." He leaned in till are lipped were an inch apart.

"Drew, Nico I was told to tell you to go to the big house," Travis said interrupting our moment. I sighed as Nico stood and helped me up. He let go of my hand and slid it around my waist. Then we walked towards the big house.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Jason yelled at Octavian.

"Can we please change subject? Don't we have this huge war going on?" Octavian said in a bored voice. I couldn't even look at him.

"Do I have to be here?" I asked Percy.

"Drew, you are a very valuable person in this war."

"I'll be valuable later, right know I am going to go put pictures of Octavian on the dummies in the arena and then de-head them." I said with a smirk on my face.

"Drew, because of all that's gone on today, you need to have a guard with you at all times," Chiron told me, "and it can't be Nico or Clarisse. Because Nico will send anyone to his dad's palace if anyone even comes close to you, and Clarisse will be more than happy to kill some romans, we had to give her some guards too." I looked at Nico for some help and he just shrugged.

"He has a point; right know I really feel like killing something." He told me, kissing my cheek.

I rolled my eyes, and leaned back in my chair.

"Well you guys look like the happiest group ever." Said a familiar voice.

"Thalia!" Jason and Annabeth yelled at the same time. I had met her once before about a week ago and we got along very well.

"Once again," she said as a group of maybe two dozen girls filed in behind her, "the Hunters of Artemis, reporting for duty again."

"The Hunters of Artemis," a girl named Hylla repeated. "I am Hylla queen of the Amazons." She said with a smile.

I jumped up, "found my guard," I said looking a Thalia. She looked at me weird.

"What," she asked.

"Drew has to have a guard so that she doesn't kill Octavian." Jason informed her pointing at Octavian. A couple of the hunters laughed. Then one with shorted brown chopped hair walked up to me.

"I'll be your guard, only because I like any girl that would love to put an arrow threw a guy's heart." She smiled evilly at Octavian.

"I think I would rather have someone else," Chiron voiced in, and then he yelled out the door. "Emily will you come her for a second."

A girl about my age walked in, she had strait brown hair with violet streaks in her hair. "You call?" she looked us all over and her eyes stopped when they hid Leo. I looked over at him and his mouth was hanging open. "Leo?" she asked in shock.

"Emily Hunter," he said with a smile forming on his lips.

"o my gods," she screamed, "when did you get here? You're a half-blood? Who's your Parent? ¿Qué te ha pasado?" what did she say.

"What?" Percy asked.

"She asked, what happened to me?"

"How do you know each other?" Jason asked.

"¿Cómo se conocen? (How do we know each other?) **(A/N: yay, for Google translator) **We grew up together in Huston, well I was born in Wyoming but we moved to Huston when I was 5." She was still smiling a Leo and he had a smile on his same so big I thought his jaw was going to break."

"Okay this is getting to mushy for me." Said one of the hunters.

"Emily, will you be Drew's guard?" Chiron asked her and she finally took her eyes of Leo.

"Of course," she said with the famous Hermes grin so I guess she was from the Hermes cabin. I got up and she followed me out.

"Let's go destroy some dummies," I told her while taking out my sword. She gave me a small smile.

"Sounds like fun."

* * *

**Thanks hope you like it, please leave a review I love reading them. Emily Hunter was put in by request from sweetiepie3311. Tell me what you think. I will try not to be lazy and get the next chapter up faster this it. Thanks again and bye ya'll, have a nice rest of your day.**

**Nico di Angelo **

**Or **

**Leo Valdez **

**Tell me which one you like better. :) **


	6. Chapter 6-Friend or Foe

**i was going to wait till tomorrow to put this up but i convened myself to put it up today. so you can thank the part of me that always fights with the other part of me for this chapter. :) I told you I would try and get the next chapter up faster so Yay I did. Also thanks for all the review I love reading them. Hope you guys like this chapter.**

* * *

Drew's POV-

As Emily and I walked toward the arena I could see guards everywhere. Greeks were stationed everywhere, to make sure that the Romans didn't try anything. The Romans on the other hand were exploring our camp.

"Drew," I head someone yell my name, Emily and I turned around to see who it was.

"Hey McKenna." McKenna is my younger sister, I just met her yesterday but I first saw her in a dream while I was on the Argo 2. She came to camp a couple weeks ago with a boy named Zack he is the son of Hades. They are both in the 6th grade.

She ran up and jumped on my back making a seen, for just meeting her yesterday she is really friendly and I have to say I get along with her well. "Where you going?" she asked me.

"To the arena to de-head some dummies." I told her, she nodded then screamed as she was lifted off the ground and carried away but Zack. I smiled at her, "I guess you're leaving." Emily chuckled and we continued are walk to the arena.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw to Roman boys maybe 14, 15 walking towards us. One was tall and had blonde hair that came halfway between his eyes. The other was a little shorter than him and had brown hair that went halfway down his forehead. I could swear I had seen him before.

The shorter of the two looked at me and his jaw dropped. Okay that's not strange at all. So I grabbed Emily's arm and we ran for the arena.

"Finally here," I said a little relieved. The only other people that were there was the two guards that were standing in front of the gait. When they saw us they stepped aside.

I felt someone staring at me, but when I turned around there was nobody there. So I walked in and threw my sword to the ground. One of the guards was quick to grab it, and set it on the swords rack. I took half a dozen throwing knives out of my back pocket. I threw one of them up and I air then caught it.

I stared at my knife for a second, and then looked up at Emily she was cutting of one of the dummies head with a 7 inch dagger. I smiled at her. Then threw one of my knives at one the dummies and the dummy lost an eye. After about 10 minutes the Stoll brothers came out behind a tree with their swords pointed at the two boys backs. As they got closer, I saw they were the same that we saw on our walk/run over.

"Let us in." Travis told the guards. The guards nodded their heads no.

"Sorry, can't we were told no Romans near Drew." One of them said.

"It's okay." I said, "Let them in." the two guards stepped aside. The brothers stepped in with their swords still at the boy's backs. I saw that the boys still had their swords at their sides, and apparently Emily did to.

"Wow, my brothers are stupid," she told them and they had hurt looks on their faces.

"What's that support to mean?" Connor asked with a little bit of hurt in his voice.

"You didn't take away their swords." She told them.

"I found that a bit odd too." The boy with blonde hair said, with a little chuckle.

"Anyway," I said trying to find out why they were coming to me.

"O yay," Travis began, lamely I might add, "we found them watching you guys." I looked the two boys down. The blonde had bright blue eyes and the brunet had hazel colored eyes, they were both slim and had deep tans.

The blonde was trying anything he could not to make eye contact with me. The brunet on the other hand was trying to. "Do I know you?" I asked the brunet.

"Names Mark," he said, "I met you about a year ago."

"You were on of the boys?" I asked him. I didn't remember fighting him.

"I was there but I was not one of there that attacked you and the other two. Weren't there names Ashley and Kelly?"

"Katie, Ashley and Katie." I said with anger sizing within me.

"I just want to say, Octavian is that mean to everyone."

"Whatever," I waved it off. "I have to go." I told them holding back tears. Then I bolted out of the arena, with Emily running after me.

"Drew stop I'm your guard."

That didn't stop me I ran for the beach and dove into the water. I looked up on the shore Emily was standing were, next to her was Connor and Travis with Mark and his friend between them. I drifted to the bottom and sat there, telling myself not to cry.

Mark's POV-

When Drew ran out of the 4 of us followed her, Blake only followed her because the two brothers still had their eyes glued to us.

Drew ran into the water and dove in, and she didn't come up.

"Come on Drew," the girl that was with her yelled at the water, "my first day of watching you so you don't kill anyone and you have to run for the water. Percy's going to kill me."

"Connor, go get Percy." Travis yelled to his brother and the shorter kid ran over the hill. A couple minutes later Connor returned with Percy and the rest of the leaders even Octavian.

Nico I recognized him, because I saw him at our camp. He looked like he was sick. He said something to Percy and Percy took off towards the water.

"Why did she run for the water?" Nico asked Emily. She pointed towards me. Nico glared at me and for the first time in my life a was scared of a kid that was younger than me. He growled and then the next thing I knew I was lying on my back with his black sword at my thought. "What did you do?" he growled.

"He brought up last year." Octavian said as if it was obvious.

"You were one of them?" he asked me.

"Are you kidding? He is a wimp, I wouldn't attack them." Octavian told him and Nico let up on my thought.

"What do you mean?" he asked Octavian.

"I mean, he wouldn't kill the girls. At time I think he is a Greek." That got me mad. I am not a Greek. Nico let me go at Percy walked out of the ocean.

"Where is she?" Nico asked him as soon as he saw him. Percy didn't answer thought, he just whistled. A brown and white unicorn came running down the beach and stopped in front of Percy. Percy looked at him.

"What is he doing?" I whispered to Nico.

"Talking to him." He responded as if it was a stupid question.

Then the unicorn turned and ran into the water and disappeared under it. We all had our eyes glued to the water. The unicorn reappeared and Drew was on his back. The horse came flying and ran right past us heading for the cabins.

"O come on," Emily whinnied as she ran after the horse.

* * *

**That's it for today, tell me what you think. So do you think Mark will be a friend or foe? please leave a review i love reading them as long as it is not mean. Thanks i will try to get up the next chapter soon. :)**

**Percy Jackson **

**Or**

**Jason Grace**

**BTW: Nico won the last one. **


	7. Chapter 7-What a Crush

**Sorry 4 takin' too long to update, I could give u a long list of reasons why I have not been able to update but instead I will just let you yell at me. Love ya'll n' hope you like it.**

* * *

Emily's POV-

Was she trying to get me in trouble with Chiron? I couldn't keep her at my side for anything. As she darted away from us I shot a look at Leo. Then whinnied "O come on!" as I ran after her.

Does she not know that horses run to fast for me? I know I'm a daughter of Hermes we are supposed to be really fast, but a horse really? Even Travis my fastest sibling couldn't beat one.

When I arrived at the Poseidon cabin I just walked in. Drew had the Greek world Die Ρωμαίοι (Die Romans) up on the wall and five of her throwing knives where sticking off the word Ρωμαίοι (Roman). Sure she got along with Jason, Hazel, and Frank, but I guess that is because they have proved themselves to her.

"Emily, can you please exit? I have her." Percy asked me as he stepped in the door.

Thank the gods, I thought to myself, I saluted Percy then walked calmly out the door. As soon as the door shut, I took off. I ran fast as Romans looked at me odd. I slid to a stop when I saw Leo talking to Jason.

He looked over and saw me and smiled. I smiled back. He said something to Jason than jogged over to me. "Hey chica (girl)."

"Hey," I said back.

"Do you want to go on a walk in the woods?" he asked me.

I took at my dagger, "is that a trick question?" he smiled again, then took my hand and we walked towards the tree line.

Drew's POV-

Stupid Romans. "Drew calm down." Percy told me as he took all my knives.

"No," I said.

"Yes," he told me.

"When are they leaving?" I whinnied.

"Never."

"WHAT," I screamed. "WHY?"

"They are staying here with us. Their camp was destroyed so they are staying here with us." Well that really put down my spirit. "Please don't do anything stupid." He told me.

"I won't do anything stupid under one condition."

"What's that?"

"I don't have to have a guard. I like Emily and all, but I don't think she is so thrilled about her job as well."

"Fine, only if I don't do anything stupid and, you try to make peace with the Romans." I pouted, "Swear on the river of sticks."

"I will swear only if I do not have to swear not to do anything stupid, that would be like you swearing not to do anything stupid."

"Point well made. Then Swear on the river of sticks to try to get along with the Romans."

"Fine, I swear on the river of sticks that I will try to get along with the Romans." Thunder rumbled outside the cabin. Percy nodded and sat on his bed.

"Get going girl, Annabeth is on her way over and I don't want one of my little sisters here to steal her away from me."

"What are you guys going to be doing?" I asked him.

"Playing Black ops 2 da, it just came out and she said she was going to do better than me so, I am going to prove her wrong." I laughed at the determined look on his face and walked out of the cabin. I looked up at the sky, "Dad I said please help me with this."

I stepped off of the Poseidon cabin porch. I looked around and saw Romans everywhere; I took a deep breath and started walking towards the lake.

Sam's POV-

I felt sorry for Drew. We had killed her friends and know we were taking over her home. This must be really hard for her. Nico kept giving Octavian and me death glares, and coming from the son of Hades it was terrifying. Percy had gone after Drew about a minute after Emily. I wonder how well they knew eat other.

About 10 minutes went past and we were all walking towards the lake, when I saw Drew sitting on the dock dangling her feet in the water. "Nico," I said to get his attention, he looked over and glared at me again. I pointed towards the dock. He looked then took off. I stopped to watch them.

Nico sat down next to her, and she leaned on his should and his arm wrapped around her waist. She looked up at him, and he leaned down and kissed her. I felt a pull in my gut. I had no idea what it was but I do wish that was he instead of him.

Drew was pretty, beautiful even and it's not like she tried to look pretty at all. She was strong and loyal, smart but at the same time very stupid. Nico was a lucky guy I just hope he knows how lucky he was. After about a minute of watching them I desisted to walk away.

I walked past the Poseidon cabin and heard a girl yell from the inside, "HA, TAKE THAT SEAWEED BRAIN." Then a boy asked, "best 2 out of 3?" Percy and Annabeth, I wonder what they were doing in there.

Somehow I ended back at the dock watching Nico and Drew talk. Drew was swirling water around her fingers. I guess being a daughter of Poseidon you can do that tip of thing. Drew I asked her in my head, "why do you have to be so pretty?"

* * *

**Looks like someone has a crush. Lol, so tell me what you think I love reading your reviews as long as they are nice. Hope ya'll have a nice day.**

**What do you think will happen next I love hearing your ideas, and if I like it I will put it in. Thanks**

**Drew and Nico**

**Or**

**Emily and Leo**

**BTW: Percy WON! **


	8. Chapter 8-Missing You

**Hey guys here is the next chapter i really need to get better at putting them out closer together. so sorry once again. sorry again for this chapter not being the longest thing in the world. **

* * *

Drew's POV-

Four months have gone by, since the Romans moved to camp. Christmas is right around the corner and decorations are going up. Nico along with his brother, Zack, had been called down to the underworld for Christmas. Nico told me that he would try to stop by for a minute for Christmas but most likely Hades will not let him leave his side.

So here I am sitting in the Poseidon watching McKenna go through magazine after magazine trying to find something for Zack for Christmas.

"How about this?" she asked me, showing me a picture in one of the magazines she had Connor "borrow" from the Aphrodite cabin.

"Ken," that's what I call her, she is my little sister after all. "Why don't you have Leo make him something? That's what I'm doing for Nico."

"Good idea." She jumped up and ran to the door, than slid to a stop. "But what?" Was it this hard for every girl to pick out there boyfriends present?

"How would I know? I'm not the one dating him here. Now go." I pointed towards the door. Then the turned and headed out into the cold.

I had spent most of this winter in my cabin. I don't like the cold. It's too cold for me. I leaned back on my bed when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I yelled, and Emily came in. she had become my best friend other than Nico of course.

"Drew guess what?" She squealed, which was not like her to normally squeal.

"The Romans are leaving?" I asked hopefully.

"What? No. Leo asked me out." She has had a huge crush on Leo since she found out he was a half-blood too.

"And you said?"

"Yes, of course, I am so excited. He estado esperando toda mi vida."

"Emily, English or Greek please."

"Arrepentido, Sorry, I said I've been waiting all my life. So do you want to go outside?"

"Why not."

I stepped out into the cold and looked around, the Romans had like molded into the Greeks you could not tell which were which. Since the Romans came they were giving all the new campers purple and orange tie-dyed t-shirt. The front said 'Camp Half Blood' and the back said, 'SPQR'. Only the campers that were at the camps before the merge had the solid orange or purple. I only wore solid orange. Only about five of us, would not were the mixed shirts.

I only got along with about ten Romans. I had kept my promise to Percy and tried to become friends with the Romans but we just didn't click. I did forgive Mark and we became good friends. Piper told me he likes me but I do not believe that.

One of the good things about dating the Ghost King is that I have been able to take to Ashley and Katie. Said that they were happy and in Elysium. I was happy about that.

Emily snapped me back to the real world when she jerked my arm to get me to walk. I heard some of the newer campers asking some of the older, if I was new. The older campers just laughed, and I couldn't help but smile.

"I guess I need to get out more." I told Skylar when someone asked her. She laughed and nodded. I smirked and kept walking. Emily was semi dragging me, so you can imagine I have no idea where I am going.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her.

"don't ask questions just come."

"Okay them." I said in a hurt voice, but it didn't really work, because I had a smile on my lips.

{**A/N: I was going to stop here, but I will keep going because I am such a nice person. :)****}**

Emily continued dragging me till we were in front of 'Zeus Fist'.

"What are we doing here?" I asked curious.

"Well someone wants to see you."

Who?"

"Me." a voice said from behind me, and you can guess what I did. Yep that's right I jumped and let out a small scream. (Emily's POV: A small scream Drew, Really? I think you made me go death in my right ear.) okay so mabey it was not a small scream, don't judge me.

"Nico," I screeched, "don't scare me like that."

"What no, hi babe, or, I missed you, not even a," he coughed under his breath and spoke low, "I love you."

I grabbed him in a huge hug, and buried my face in his jacket He was cold. I don't know if that was because it was cold outside or the fact he just came from the underworld. "I missed you." I whispered into his jacket.

"Um," Emily spoke up know, "gotta go I think I hear Leo calling me. Viniendo Leo (Coming)" then she darted off in the direction of bunker 9. I smiled watching her leave.

"I missed you so much Drew," Nico told letting me go and grabbing my cold hand.

"I love you," I told him.

"I love you too." He leaned down and kissed me and I kissed back, after 7 seconds he pulled away. Yes I counted.

"Why did you meet me out here?" I asked him.

"So I could see you alone. I have to go soon dad only gave to 5 minutes. So I have like two left."

"So let's not waist them." I leaned up and he met me halfway. I had so many things running through my head right know. After a while we pulled away.

"I have to go, don't want to get on dads bad side, again."

"Bye," I told him one more kiss and then he vanished into the shadows. I bit my lip and stared at the spot he had been standing before. I smiled to myself and turned to walk back to camp, buts that's when I saw it. O gods please help me. I thought, and then it charged.

* * *

**Hope you like it love ya'll, and please review.**

**Poseidon **

** or**

**Zeus {choose wisely, :)} **

**That's it 4 know, bye ya'll **


	9. Chapter 9-Orthrus

**Sorry it took so long, but at least I had a good Thanksgivin'. So here is the next chapter. Disclaimer I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick does.**

* * *

**Recap:** (I smiled to myself and turned to walk back a to camp, but that's when I saw it. O gods please help me. I thought, and then it charged.)

Drew's POV-

I jumped to the side as it ran past. I had never seen any monster like this before. It was a dog. It kind of reminded me of Cerberus. Hades dog, the one that guards the underworld, yay that one. Although this one only had two head instead of three.

I reached down for my knife belt, but I left it in my cabin. Then I remembered my dagger, left that in the cabin to. Am I getting dumber? I know better than to go into the woods without a weapon.

It charged again and I rolled to the side. I couldn't run to camp, to many people, I could accidently hurt one of the newer campers.

Bunker 9, I thought. Leo and Emily were there, they could help me. I turned and ran towards the bunker. The dog barreled behind me, making the ground shake with every step.

There it is. Leo and Emily were sitting in front of the bunker, eating each other's faces off. "Emily" I screamed as loud as I could, and she and Leo jumped.

"Holy Orthrus," Leo yelled. What is am Orthrus? I asked myself.

They jumped to their feet, Emily pulled out her dagger, and Leo two 5 pound sledge hammers from his tool belt. I ran up to them and turned to face my attacker.

"What is that?" Emily asked.

"It's an Orthrus." Leo answered, "Brother of Cerberus."

"How do you know that?" I asked him.

"You learn a lot when one of your best friends is dating the smartest girl in camp." he responded.

"Okay, know how do we kill it?" Emily asked him.

"That I don't know it has only been killed once, by Heracles and he even needed the help of Geryon."

"Great, just great." I said sarcastically.

I turned back to the dog, Orthrus. He turned his head like he was confused. Then he started bouncing around playfully. I looked at Leo and Emily. The looked the same as me, confused.

Orthrus was now rolling on the ground. Then he got up and walked over to me and sat. "Um, hello?" I said. I licked me and his huge tongue went up my whole body.

"I think he likes you." Emily told me.

I held out my hand, and he put his nose up to it. A grin crept across my face. Percy got a pet dog. Why couldn't I? I shrugged and started walking back towards camp. I looked back and Leo and Emily's mouths were hanging open as Orthrus was trotting behind me.

As I broke into the clearing near the cabin at camp as eyes turned towards me and my new huge pet.

came running up and started playing with Orthrus. She ran off towards the sword arena, with Orthrus running behind her. I smiled and walked back to my cabin and grabbed my knifes and dagger and once again stepped out the door into the cold winter air.

I stepped off the porch and started walking towards the sword arena. It had been about a month since I had thrown a knife and needed to get some practice in.

* * *

**So what ya'll think, Drew has a new pet, and not just any pet, Orthrus brother of Cerberus. Sorry that this chapter is so short. I will try to get the next chapter out faster. Hope you liked it and please review, I love readin' them. Love ya'll.**

**Till next time.**

**Athena **

**Or**

**Aphrodite (Poseidon won last time) **


End file.
